


Easter Eggs and Such

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-20
Updated: 2003-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark decides that Lex needs a little Easter happiness in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Eggs and Such

## Easter Eggs and Such

by Ashlle

<http://www.angelfire.com/band/nsfiction>

* * *

Easter Eggs and Such: a Smallville Tale By Ashlle 

"Easter eggs, Clark?" Lex's voice was dubious, and he slid his hands into his pockets as he attempted to look around his friend. "Don't you think we're a little old for Easter egg hunts?" 

Clark's face took on an expression of deep hurt. "Does that mean you're not going to go find all the eggs I went to the trouble of hiding?" 

Lex gazed steadily at him, eyebrow slightly quirked in disbelief. Did he look like he was six? 

"Are you SURE, Lex?" Clark's face broke into a grin that had more than a little spark of mischief in it. "You're not going to find all of the hand-painted, farm-fresh eggs that I hid in your castle?" He shook his head. "Boy, is that going to smell in a few days..." He trailed off, continuing to grin at Lex. 

Boardroom surprises were simple. Hostile takeovers, threats on your life, competition stealing companies you wanted right out from under you. They had nothing on the surprises Clark seemed to revel in. Lex was fairly certain his self-control wouldn't allow his mouth to drop open, but he couldn't be quite sure. "You hid ... REAL eggs in my house, Clark?" 

Clark's smile widened in response. 

Lex took a deep breath. "You know, Clark, if I didn't know you better, I would say that this is some sort of nefarious scheme to incapacitate the head of LexCorp." 

"It is an evil scheme, Lex," Clark shook his head, and held out the brilliantly colored wicker basket in his hand. "It's a scheme to make you act like a kid again." His lower lip protruded slightly, threatening to move into the full-on pout that Clark could pull so effortlessly. "Please, Lex?" 

Lex sighed, and closed his eyes. Clark exploited him mercilessly. 

Well, at least recognizing that you had a problem was the first step in solving it, right? 

He opened his eyes. "Alright, Clark, let's go hunt some Easter eggs." He took the basket from Clark's hand, and made his way past Clark out into the hallway. A sudden thought gave him pause, and he turned. "How many eggs did you say there were?" 

A blush spread over Clark's face, and he looked down at the ground. "Not more than five or six dozen," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "But some of them are really easy to find!" he blurted, looking back at Lex. 

Lex couldn't help but smile with the pain. Six dozen eggs... Only Clark. 

\-- 

"Please tell me that this is the last egg," grumbled Lex, reaching down to pick a yellow egg with a smiley face on it out of a planter and place it in his overburdened basket. 

"Now Lex, where would the fun in that be?" Clark trailed behind him in a very accurate impression of an overgrown puppy, and Lex was sure that if he had a tail, he would be wagging it as well. 

"I'm beginning to see why I never participated in this ritual as a child." Lex sighed, and spotted another egg hiding near the baseboards of the door leading to his office. "Ooh." 

Clark chuckled. "That distinctly sounded like you were having fun, Lex." 

"Of course not, Luthors are required to give up any enjoyment of life when they leave the womb." Lex put the egg into his basket and scanned the hallway again. "Was THAT the last one?" He looked back at Clark with hopeful eyes. 

"Why don't you try in your office? You didn't look in there." Clark pointed at the door. 

Lex frowned, and looped the basket over his arm. "Clark, we started out in there. I was in my office the whole time you were hiding eggs, and there were none in there when I left..." He trailed off. Clark had left him alone on the egg hunt, saying, "I'll be right back, keep looking," and disappeared. Lex had assumed he was going to the bathroom or something, but...a little well of giddy surprise bubbled up inside of him. "Clark?" 

Clark rose an eyebrow. 

Lex let a smile cross his face, and turned and opened the door. Inside, his office was decorated with a truly mind-numbing explosion of pastel streamers and balloons. His desk was covered in neon green plastic 'grass', and in the center was planted the largest Easter basket he'd seen. "Clark..." He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes at the amount of thought Clark had put into doing this, thought that he wasn't used to being the focus of. 

He cleared his throat. "Is this my reward for scouring my entire house for eggs?" 

"Yep." Clark was beaming, an inordinately large smile on his face. His hands were jammed in his jean pockets, and he seemed to be swaying back and forth. "Is it all okay?" Sudden worry tinged his voice, and he spoke in a rush. "It's not the fanciest, and I know it's a big mess...I'll clean it all up, I swear, I just wanted you to have a little fun and I figured you didn't get this a lot as a kid, so..." 

"Clark." Lex had set the heavy basket of eggs down and was in the process of examining his Easter basket. He straightened up and moved back over to where Clark was standing. "I've never had an Easter basket before." He held his hand out. 

"You like it?" 

"It's perfect." Lex smiled, a slow, happy smile, as Clark took his hand. They remained clasped together for a long moment, and then Lex squeezed tightly and let go. "Now come help me eat this giant chocolate bunny. You can even have the ears." 

"I always knew you were a foolish man, Lex. No one sane gives up the bunny ears." 

"When there are Peeps available, they do." 

Two happy smiles lit up the room. 

\--end-- 


End file.
